Brought Together By A Dream
by PrincessSakura220
Summary: While searching for the remaining jewel shards, Kagome has a terrifying nightmare that just might come true. Will Inuyasha notice Kagome's fear? With Naraku looming over their heads, something is bound to happen, especially if it also involves Kikyo.


**Brought Together By A Dream**

* Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. This is a fan fiction one-shot.

(Kagome's POV)  
I climb out of my sleeping bag just as the sun begins to rise above the trees. Looking around sleepily, I yawn loudly before reaching into my large, yellow bag for a cup of instant ramen and some other breakfast foods.

"You're up early wench," a gruff voice above me states.

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha," I sigh, "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Keh. Yeah I guess," he replies and jumps down from his perch in the high tree above me. His silver hair glints in the early morning sun and his adorable dog ears twitch at every sound. He looks at me with his golden eyes and says, "So, why are you up so early? You're usually the last one to get up."

I think back to the nightmare that had woken me and can't help but shudder slightly at the terrible images that fill my head. I snap out of my thoughts when Inuyasha suddenly sits down beside me. "What's wrong Kagome," he asks quietly, his eyes filled with concern and some other emotion.

Looking into his gaze, I can't help but wonder. 'Could it be,' I ask myself, 'Is that love in his eyes?'

"Oi wench," Inuyasha says gruffly, "I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry Inuyasha," I reply, "I guess I'm still a bit tired. I got woke up by the sun shining on my face. There's nothing wrong."

(Inuyasha's POV)  
'Liar,' I can't help but think, 'I know you Kagome. There's something wrong.' Before I can say anything, however, Kagome places a cup of hot ramen in my hands.

"Eat up," she says cheerfully, "I know you must be hungry."

"Keh. Thanks," I reply and dig in. I know that if something is bothering her, I'll get it out of her eventually. Or she'll tell Sango the next time they go to a hot spring. Then I'll hear it anyway. Keh. They don't know how many times I've saved their lives while they were bathing. The others finally wake up just as Kagome finishes cooking the rest of breakfast. The sound of a resounding slap fills the clearing along with Sango's cry of, "Lecherous monk! What do you think you're doing?"

The monk is question moans softly as Shippo mumbles sleepily, "Idiot. He'll never learn."

"Keh. Got that right," I say with a huff, "The monk will always be a pervert.

Kagome only smiles and shakes her head. "Breakfast is ready if any of you are hungry," she tells them with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," Miroku says while rubbing the red handprint currently on his left cheek, "The food smells delicious."

Kagome just smiles as we prepare for the new day.

(Kagome's POV)  
The rest of the day is uneventful. Not a single youkai attacks us the whole day. The others seem to enjoy the peace, except for Inuyasha. The whole day, his inu hanyou ears twitch at any sound and his golden eyes dart around on constant alert. "Inuyasha is there something wrong," I finally ask when we stop for lunch.

"Keh," he replies, "Nothing's wrong. It's just too quiet."

"I have noticed that there seems to be no youkai present in the area," Miroku comments thoughtfully, "It's almost as if they're hiding from something."

"Which means that Naraku must be close by," Inuyasha growls, "I knew it was too quiet around here."

"We'll have to be on guard then," Sango says immediately, "He might come after Kagome's jewel shards."

"You're right," I reply with a sigh, "Naraku could have anything up his sleeve." I shudder slightly as memories of last night's nightmare flash through my mind. I hope no one notices my small involuntary reaction to the many horrible images that I can't seem to get rid of. I don't want them to worry.

(Inuyasha's POV)  
I notice Kagome's small shudders and move closer to her. "You ok," I ask softly. She stiffens in surprise and then relaxes slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," she whispers, "I'm just worried about what Naraku might be planning." She shudders again and I can tell that there is more to it.

"You're a bad liar Kagome," I whisper, "I know that something's wrong. Please tell me." Her face softens and she sighs.

"Fine," she says, "But not in front of the others. I don't want them to worry about me."

"Ok," I whisper and then raise my voice. "I'm going for a walk," I say, "We can camp here for tonight. I don't want Naraku to jump on us while we're unaware." The others look at me curiously and then just shrug their shoulders. Without another word, I turn and leave the camp.

(Kagome's POV)  
I should have known that Inuyasha would sense that something was bothering me. Not long after he leaves the camp, I tell the others that I'm going to follow him so that he won't do anything stupid. They all merely nod in understanding.

"Be careful," Sango warns softly.

"Don't worry I will," I assure her, "Besides I'll be with Inuyasha. I'll be fine." Sango nods and I head off in the direction that Inuyasha had taken. Not long after I leave the camp, I see him not too far away from me. He leans against a tall tree with his arms crossed. I walk up to him and open my mouth to speak, but he silences me with a look.

"Hold on," he says quickly, "Not here."

I nod and then have to stifle a surprised squeal as he grabs a hold of me and then leaps up into a tree and settles on a high branch. He settles me in his lap before demanding, "Ok wench, start talking. What's worrying you?"

I sigh quietly before saying softly, "I had a nightmare last night. It's the reason I woke up so early this morning. It... it felt so real. It really scared me Inuyasha."

(Inuyasha's POV)  
Kagome's small body begins to tremble slightly then and I instinctively pull her closer into my arms to comfort her. I can't help but blush slightly at being so close to her, but she doesn't notice. Instead, she leans into me and sighs quietly before continuing with her story.

"In my nightmare," she whispers quietly, "I was captured by Naraku and... and Kikyo. She was helping him. I asked her why she was with Naraku and... and she said that she didn't want me to be with you anymore."

She stops to take a shuddering breath. "What else happened Kagome," I ask her quietly.

"Naraku told me that you were coming, but that you wouldn't save me," Kagome whispers, "And when you got there, you demanded to know what was going on. Then Kikyo... Kikyo she... she put some sort of spell on you. You suddenly didn't care anymore. You looked at me, and looked right through me. Your eyes, they were... they were blank and you didn't seem to see me at all. Then Kikyo murmured something to you and both of you just walked away. You... you just walked away and then Naraku... Naraku killed me."

She starts crying then and I pull her even closer to me. "Don't cry Kagome," I say softly, "It's ok. It was just a dream." Wanting to reassure her more, I whisper, "I would never do that to you Kagome. I would never leave you like that. Never."

(Kagome's POV)  
At Inuyasha's comforting words, I can't help but relax a little more into his embrace. "Thank you Inuyasha," I murmur, "But what if it wasn't just a dream? I had the dream last night and now we're near Naraku. Something feels off about this place."

He sighs and says, "If that really happened, I'd come save you of course. I promised to protect you remember?"

"Yeah I remember," I reply with a smile. But then a concerned frown forms on my lips. "What... what if Kikyo is there?"

I feel Inuyasha flinch and stiffen momentarily before he sighs and says, "If Kikyo is there, then I've been a complete baka ever since she came back. If she's helping Naraku, then she's not the same Kikyo that I knew fifty years ago. Even if Kikyo is there, I'll save you. I'll never let her hurt you."

Relieved I murmur, "Thank you Inuyasha. I needed to hear that." Exhausted, I lay my head back against his chest and soon fall asleep in his warm embrace.

(Inuyasha's POV)  
When Kagome falls asleep, I can't help but smile a small smile. Hopefully there will be no nightmares tonight with me beside her. I hate it when she's scared and upset, especially when it involves Kikyo. Kagome didn't know it yet, but I had already chosen who I wanted to be with. I had known for time now that Kikyo is not the same woman I knew so long ago. Death changed her, and I didn't like what the changes brought out. Now she is more open with her emotions, especially her hate and envy.

'Don't worry Kagome,' I think to myself, 'Kikyo doesn't hold my heart. You do.'

I look up as I smell the faint scent of bones and graveyard soil coming our way. I can already see some of Kikyo's soul collectors heading towards us. It's not long before the closest ones begin to circle the tree. Oblivious to the new presence around her, Kagome continues to sleep in my arms and smiles peacefully as she dreams. Soon after the first soul collectors have begun their graceful circles and swirls around our tree, Kikyo herself arrives.

"Hello Inuyasha," she says calmly, "Sleeping out in the woods tonight? And with my reincarnation no less." The words 'my reincarnation' seem to leave her mouth with a cold sneer.

"Hello Kikyo," I reply softly, "And yes it seems so. Kagome just fell asleep. Please try not to wake her."

Kikyo raises an eyebrow in surprise and then replies, "Well why not lay her down and come away from here? Then we can talk without waking her."

"Sorry Kikyo but I can't," I reply with a soft smile, "Kagome is a light sleeper. If I move around too much, she'll wake up."

Getting irritated now, Kikyo asks angrily, "Do you really care so much about waking her? The girl can go back to the others in your group and fall asleep again. Then you can come with me."

"Yeah Kikyo," I reply, kinda ticked now, "Kagome had a nightmare last night and I don't want to wake her up. And she has a name you know, so start using it."

"Why do you insist that I call her by her name," Kikyo asks angrily, "She is not important Inuyasha. She's just my reincarnation. A mere copy of me that houses my soul for me. Someday she will have to give up what is truly mine."

"You're wrong Kikyo," I growl softly, "Kagome is not your copy. She's nothing like you at all. She's all that you aren't, and more. And she is very important. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be where we are right now. I would still be pinned to that damn tree and you would still be dead in the ground. You're dead wrong Kikyo." I suddenly hear a small gasp and realize that Kagome is awake now.

"Inuyasha," she murmurs, "What's going on?"

(Kagome's POV)  
I wake up to hear Inuyasha growling at Kikyo, who seems to have shown up while I was asleep. I gasp at his words. He's actually defending me against Kikyo. "Inuyasha," I murmur, "What's going on?"

"So girl," Kikyo sneers, "You're finally awake. Leave us now. Inuyasha and I need to speak about things that do not concern you."

Inuyasha once again growls at Kikyo. I can tell that her cold, harsh tone has made him angry. "Ok," I reply quietly, "I'll go back to camp."

"No Kagome," Inuyasha says fiercely, "You can stay. Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of you."

"Are you sure Inuyasha," I ask quietly. I can't help but be surprised at what he's saying. "I can leave if you want me to," I tell him.

"Yeah I'm sure," Inuyasha replies firmly, "I want you to stay. I won't be able to protect you if I send you back off to camp without me. I won't leave you unprotected just to talk to Kikyo"

"Why are you doing this Inuyasha," Kikyo hisses angrily, "Do you really care about my reincarnation more than you do me?"

The anger is her aura flares and lashes out around her. And just for a moment, I can sense a large portion of the sacred jewel. I can't help but gasp as I realize that this whole time, Kikyo has been sustaining a barrier around us. And outside of the barrier, Naraku has been waiting for me to leave. My nightmare was beginning to become true.

"Inuyasha," I murmur, "I sensed the sacred jewel just now, and a lot of it. Kikyo has a barrier up around us, and Naraku is outside waiting for me to leave you."

(Inuyasha's POV)  
"I thought I smelt Naraku's scent just now," I growl angrily, "Which means that your nightmare was right. Kikyo is working with Naraku." I look at Kikyo angrily and growl fiercely. "If you must know Kikyo," I growl, "I do care about Kagome more than I do you. Especially right now. Lower your barrier Kikyo, or else I'll just destroy it myself. I know that you're working with Naraku. I can smell him on you."

"Curse you Inuyasha," Kikyo hisses at me, "Your unexpected actions have ruined our plans. I had hoped that the girl would keep quiet about the little message that we sent her last night. But instead she told you. This changes some things."

"Keh," I reply, "It's not like you would have succeeded anyway bitch. Did you really think that just because you were going to bat your eyelashes at me and try to cast some silly spell would mean that you would be able to make me leave Kagome behind to be killed? Fat chance wench."

"I grow tired of this half-breed," she replies with a snarl. Suddenly, the barrier surrounding us vanishes and Naraku's foul aura and stench fills the area. Kagome visibly pales at the sudden development. Sensing her fear, I growl threateningly and make sure to place her protectively behind my back.

"Don't worry Kagome," I tell her quietly, "We'll get out of this."

She nods and whispers, "I know. I trust you."

The tree that we are perched in begins to shake and Kikyo's soul collectors begin to glide through the air faster and faster, surrounding us. Naraku's stench gets closer and suddenly, he is right in front of us. Every single one of his disgusting tentacles fill the air surrounding the tree and his poisonous miasma begins to fill the air. Raising a hand into the air, Kagome lets out a small wave of pure, spiritual energy. The miasma vanishes, but Naraku and his appendages still remain.

"Aww Inuyasha," Naraku says mockingly, "It seems that you and the miko have once again forced me to change my plans. Did she tell you about her dream Inuyasha? Did she tell you how you left her behind and how I ended her life very painfully?"

"Keh. Yeah she did you bastard," I reply with a snarl, "But you forgot about some things when you sent her that nightmare. One, I wouldn't allow you to even lay a hand on her in the first place. And two, I wouldn't leave her behind. Now Kikyo doesn't have anything over me anymore. She has no influence over my decisions, not anymore."

(Kagome's POV)  
As Inuyasha stands between me and certain death, hope begins to swell in my heart. This whole time, Inuyasha has refused to leave me. Not even Kikyo has been able to convince him to leave my side, especially now that we know that my nightmare wasn't just a dream, but a message. Of course, Naraku tries to be confident and intimidating, but I'm unaffected. With Inuyasha with me, I know that Naraku won't be able to touch me.

'Just give it up Naraku,' I think angrily, 'There's no way that you'll win this fight.'

Almost as if he's able to read my thoughts, Inuyasha starts to growl at Naraku.

"Ready to stop talking now bastard," Inuyasha growls angrily, "Because I am. Let's finish this."

Naraku laughs evilly and smirks at Inuyasha. He has something up his sleeve, I just know it. Carefully, I use my mind to sense all of the auras in the area. Thanks to training with Lady Kaede, my miko abilities have grown stronger. As I reach out with my mind, I sense another presence nearby. It's similar to Naraku's, so I know that it must be one of his incarnations. I can tell that whoever it is waits above us, so I know that it must be either Kagura or Hakudoshii.

"Inuyasha," I whisper, "They're not alone. One of Naraku's incarnations is nearby. I can sense it. I just don't know who it is. They're above us, so it must be Kagura or Hakudoshii."

Just loud enough for only me to hear, he replies, "Alright, I trust you Kagome. Now here's what we need to do. When we have an opening, I want you to hold on really tight. We need to get out of this tree, so I'm going to have to jump. Once we're on the ground, stay behind me. I won't let them touch you."

"Ok," I whisper, "Just tell me when to grab on."

Inuyasha nods his head and continues to face Naraku and Kikyo. Both seem to have no clue that we know that they have an ally here, or that we've come up with a plan.

"So Inuyasha," Naraku says mockingly, "Ready to face your death? I might be merciful if you hand over the miko quietly."

"As if I'd ever let you lay a hand on Kagome," Inuyasha growls in reply, "Bring it on bastard."

(Inuyasha's POV)  
Naraku smirks evilly before launching his attack. All of his tentacles move in to crush the tree that Kagome and I still sit in.

"Now Kagome," I yell.

When I feel her hands grasp my haori tightly, I immediately leap into the air. The ground rushes up to meet us, but I land on my feet. I feel Kagome let go of my haori and hear her take one step back. Surprised, I look up to find a barrier surrounding us.

"What the hell," I yell out, "What's going on?"

I turn my head when I hear Kagome sigh. I'm shocked by what I see. Kagome stands with her hands clasped together, as if she's praying. Her aura surrounds her in a beautiful, soft pink light. Her hair is blown back from her face, almost as if there was a strong wind blowing past her. Her eyes are open, but instead of her usual, beautiful chocolate orbs, her eyes glow with the same pink color as her aura.

"Kagome," I say shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha," she replies calmly, "I'm forming a barrier. Lady Kaede has been training me for some time now. Naraku and Kikyo can not reach us in here. Their attacks are not strong enough to break the barrier."

"We'll see about that girl," Kikyo sneers.

I turn and watch as Kikyo lifts her bow and notches an arrow. A confident smirk plays across her cold face as she aims and shoots. The arrow is immediately surrounded with Kikyo's miko aura and soon reaches Kagome's barrier. When the arrowhead touches the barrier, the entire arrow collapses in a pile of dust. I hear Kagome sigh again and I turn to face her.

"Kikyo," Kagome says sternly, "That will no longer work on me. You have let your aura become tainted with hate and jealousy. Your spiritual powers have weakened, while mine have only continued to increase. You cannot touch me."

"Keh," I say, "They might not be able to touch us, but I can't touch them either. We can't stay here forever Kagome."

With a sigh, Kagome says, "You're wrong Inuyasha. They can't touch us, but you can touch them. None of your attacks will destroy the barrier. From inside of the barrier, you can unleash any attack, and all that they'll be able to do is either be destroyed or dodge the attack. We can get out, but they can't get in."

I can't help but grin at her. She had already thought of everything.

'That's my Kagome,' I think proudly, 'Always one step ahead.' "Well," I say confidently, "I guess it's time to end this eh Kagome?"

She smiles and nods her head. Her eyes are on fire with determination and some other, deeper emotion.

'Is that,' I ask myself in shock, 'Is that really love in her eyes?'

My heart lifts at the sight of her. With her here, there's no way that I'll lose. I look towards my enemies and grin wildly and the looks of fear on their faces.

"Let's end this," I say confidently, "Ready Kagome?"

"Yeah," she says with confidence, "I've been ready for a long time."

"Good," I reply. Then with one more savage grin, I raise the Tetsusaiga into the air. "Wind Scar," I yell and bring the sword down with all of my might.

"Now," Kagome screams and releases an arrow.

Unable to block our combined attacks, Kikyo and Naraku are both blown away. I watch as Kikyo's clay body turns to dust. Then I hear Naraku's evil laughter.

"Do you honestly think that you can kill me so easily," Naraku sneers, "You'll have to do better than that."

"No they don't," a voice says from above.

(Kagome's POV)  
I look up when the new voice suddenly answers Naraku. Above us, just outside of the barrier, I see Kagura. She holds the Infant in her hands.

"Today Naraku," Kagura says sternly, "I shall be free!"

With one swift move, she drops the Infant. Knowing what I need to do, I open the barrier slightly and let him fall through.

"What are you doing Kagome," Inuyasha screams at me.

"Killing Naraku," I yell, "By killing his heart!"

I catch the Infant in my arms and then quickly pull an arrow from my quiver. Before the Infant can even speak, I bring my arrow down into its heart. Pure energy surrounds the arrow, and as soon as it pierces the Infant's skin, the evil creature immediately dissolves into dust. I hear an agonizing cry from above and look up to see Naraku slowly dissolving into nothing.

"Curse you wench," he yells, "You should not have been able to defeat me."

"I just did," I reply calmly, "Get over it."

Naraku curses at me some more before his entire body finally dissolves away. Once he's gone, I sigh and let down the barrier. My fight is done here. I begin to walk towards the jewel shards that Naraku left behind, but am stopped by strong arms pulling me into their embrace.

"Kami Kagome," Inuyasha whispers, "Don't do that ever again. You about scared the living Hell out of me wench."

"You... you were worried," I ask softly.

"Of course baka," he replies, "Why wouldn't I be? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Thank you Inuyasha," I whisper, "Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"It's ok," he whispers, "Besides, I'll always protect you Kagome. Remember koi? I promised that I would."

I gasp at his words and tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Inuyasha," I whisper, "What did you just call me?"

I look up at him and he smiles softly. Seeing the tears starting to stream down my cheeks, he lifts his hand and wipes them away.

"You heard me wench," he whispers, "You're my koi. I love you Kagome."

Smiling joyfully, I whisper, "I love you too Inuyasha."

"I know," he whispers. Cupping my face in his hands, he leans in and places his lips on mine. His kiss is soft, warm, and sweet. For a moment, I'm surprised and can't help but gasp in shock. Taking advantage of my open mouth, Inuyasha deepens the kiss and begins to explore my mouth with his tongue. Moaning softly, I too begin to explore his mouth, wanting to taste all of him. After a few minutes, we have to come apart for air.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers lovingly, "Will you be my mate? Will you stay with me forever?"

"Oh Inuyasha," I whisper, "You didn't even have to ask. Of course I will. I love you koishii."

He smiles happily and once again our lips meet. Before I know it, he has deepened the kiss just like he had with the previous one. Reaching up, I wrap my arms around his neck in order to deepen the kiss further. Before I even know what's happening, we're lying in the grass underneath the tree we had been sitting in. Gently, Inuyasha starts kissing down from my lips to my neck. When I gasp with pleasure, Inuyasha slow beings to make love to me. When we're both about to reach our peaks, Inuyasha gently leans down and bites into my shoulder with his fangs. Afterwards, we lay together side by side in each other's arms.

"Inuyasha," I whisper, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure koishii," he replies, "What is it?"

"Why did you bite my shoulder," I ask quietly, "Was that apart of us becoming mates?"

"Yes koi," he replies and kisses me gently, "In the morning, it will be your mating mark. For youkai and hanyou, our mating marks are like human wedding rings. They tell every youkai and hanyou that see it that you're my mate."

"I can't wait to see what it looks like then," I reply and then yawn sleepily, "Will you have one too? Or was I supposed to bite you?"

"Yeah I'll have one," he answers lovingly, "Only the males have to bite their mates. Mine will appear in the morning. Get some rest now mate. You're tired."

"Ok," I reply and drift off into a wonderful dream.


End file.
